Děti času
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Po záchraně světa a fiasku s Donnou potřebuje Doktor vidět někoho, komu nezničil život. Post Journey s end


V kanceláři neustále zvonily telefony. Opravdu. Neustále. Pořád. Když nezvonil jeden, zvonil druhý a oni nemohli než být rádi, že zrovna neřeší žádný případ (i když, popravdě, tak by před těmi telefony mohli zřejmě utéct, nebo ne?), protože by nic neudělali.

Bylo pochopitelné, že lidé volali, samozřejmě. Po tom, co se stalo, po konci světa – nebo alespoň po tom, o čem si _mysleli_, že bude konec světa – po tom, co se Země pohnula vesmírem a na obloze byly planety a v ulicích byli Dalekové, a pak to najednou bylo zase všechno v pořádku, nebylo divu, že byli lidé vyděšení a dožadovali se odpovědí.

Ale proč si všichni mysleli, že ty odpovědi najdou, jenom když zavolají FBI? Proč by zrovna FBI měla vědět, co se stalo?

Proč by _kdokoli_ měl vědět, co se stalo?

No, někteří si zřejmě mysleli, že to někdo ví, a ten někdo měla být pravděpodobně FBI, vzhledem k tomu, že to v kanceláři znělo, skoro jako by je měl na drátě celý svět.

Tomu se tedy říká důvěra.

Morgan položil telefon a unaveně si protřel oči. „Myslím, že by bylo jednodušší řešit masovou vraždu někde na Floridě," zamumlal, protože z jejich zkušenosti, z nějakého záhadného důvodu byly případy na Floridě mnohem horší než jakékoli jiné. „Proč si všichni myslí, že zrovna FBI má nějaké informace o tom, jak Země přestěhovala na druhý konec vesmíru a pak se zase vrátila?"

Emily souhlasně přikývla.

Reid pokrčil rameny.

„Jak jim mám vysvětlovat, že nevíme o nic víc než ostatní?" zabručel Morgan nespokojeně. „Už nevím, co jim –" zarazil se uprostřed věty a celý se napnul, zamračený. Na čele se mu objevily vrásky, jako by ho měl seskládané do vějíře, a on otočil hlavu a zadíval se ke dveřím kuchyňky, protože právě odsud se ozýval ten podivný zvuk, něco jako… těžko říct, nedokázal to popsat, bylo to tiché a tlumené dveřmi a zvláštní, něco mezi kovovým zvukem nějakého stroje a něčím organickým.

Morgan se zmateně podíval po svých kolezích. Reid se tvářil stejně zaraženě, a navíc zamyšleně, jak nejspíš procházel rozsáhlou databázi svého mozku a snažil se přijít na to, co by to mohlo být za zvuk, a Emily měla jedno obočí zvednuté a ohlížela se po dveřích kuchyňky.

„Co to sakra je?" zamumlala tiše a Morgan věděl, že to je proto, že v kuchyňce nikdo nebyl. Nikdo a nic, co by mohlo způsobovat takový zvuk.

Zamračeně vstal a vyrazil ke dveřím kuchyňky, následován Emily a Reidem a těsně předtím, než vešli do kuchyňky, zahlédl koutkem oka Hotche, jak vyšel, dokonale zmatený, ze své kanceláře a následoval je.

„No teda."

Morgan odtrhl pohled od Hotche a podíval se dovnitř kuchyňky. Reid stál ztuhle vedle něj, pusu pootevřenou a oči rozevřené doširoka. Emily se tvářila šokovaně, ale možná i s malým náznakem pobavení.

Uprostřed, opravdu, přímo uprostřed kuchyňky, hned vedle stolu, stála modrá telefonní budka. Morgan zamrkal. Tohle nebylo možné, nebo snad ano? Ráno tady ta budka nebyla. A byl si jistý, že tady nebyla ani před hodinou, kdy si šel uvařit kávu. Ani před dvaceti minutami, protože to tady byl Reid a určitě by něco řekl.

A vzhledem k tomu, že celý den jen seděli v kanceláři a zvedali telefony, museli by si určitě všimnout, kdyby kolem nich procházel někdo s velkou modrou budkou na zádech, ne?

Nemohli by to přehlédnout. Někdo by si všiml. Rozhodně ano.

To bylo tak zatraceně _divné_.

Morgan naklonil hlavu na stranu a jeho zamračení se prohloubilo. Tohle nebylo v pořádku. Ta budka tady _neměla_ být.

Reid udělal krok vpřed, jako by se chtěl podívat zblízka, ale už to nestihl, protože dveře budky se pomalu otevřely a vyklopýtal z nich mladý muž, tak okolo třicítky, vysoký a hubený, stejně jako Reid. Byl bledý a trochu mokrý, jako by právě přišel z deště – až na to, že venku nepršelo – oblečený do hnědého obleku s jemným světlým proužkem. Měl obyčejné bílé tenisky, velké, neuvěřitelně smutné oči a hnědé vlasy, které jako by si žily vlastním životem.

Reid uskočil zpátky a on, Morgan i Emily jeden jako druhý vytáhli zbraně a namířili je na neznámého muže.

Což byla trochu přehnaná reakce, kdyby měl Morgan čas se nad tím trochu zamyslet, ale ten muž nakonec prošel kolem nich, a dokonce se mu nějak podařilo propašovat jim do kuchyňky zatracenou _budku_, do háje. Klidně mohl být nebezpečný.

„Jak jste se sem dostal?" zeptala se Emily, jasným, ostrým hlasem, který by Morgana donutil říct jí skoro cokoli.

Muž neodpověděl, jen zavřel budku a beze slova se na ně díval a ruce se mu třásly, oči hluboké a staré a pronásledované a jaksi ztracené. Jako by nevěděl, kam patří.

Jako by _nikam_ nepatřil.

Nevypadal nijak vyděšeně, zřejmě mu nenaháněli strach ani oni tři ani jejich zbraně. Nebál se, že by ho mohli zastřelit. Spíše… jako by tu možnost vítal.

Dveře kuchyňky se za Morganovými zády otevřely a zase zavřely a místností se rozlehl Hotchův hlas a Morgan za to byl rád, protože pokud tady byl Hotch, znamenalo to, že bude všechno v pořádku, protože Hotch měl naprosto neobyčejnou schopnost rozhlédnout se a rozebrat situaci do nejmenšího detailu, a to během vteřiny, zanalyzovat ji, vyhodnotit, dojít ke správnému výsledku a vydat správné rozkazy.

„Co se tady děje, měl jsem pocit, že slyším –" Hotch zalapal po dechu, když se podíval přes jejich ramena a zahlédl muže, který proti nim stál. „Doktore?" zeptal se nevěřícně. Hlas měl trochu přiškrcený a Morgana mimoděk napadlo, že od něj takový tón nikdy předtím neslyšel. Ne od Hotche.

Muž se probral ze své letargie a zaostřil na něj dosud nesoustředěný pohled. „Aarone!" zamumlal se zvláštní naléhavostí a natáhl jeho směrem ruku, jako by chtěl, aby… Aby co? Aby přišel blíž? Aby mu pomohl?

„Doktore!" zopakoval Hotch hlasitěji, _ohromeně_, rychle se procpal mezi svými agenty a bez zaváhání se k muži vrhnul, postavil se naproti něj, s dlaněmi na jeho ramenou a pevně ho objal, mnohem nadšeněji a uvolněněji a bezprostředněji, než ho kdy ostatní viděli s kýmkoli jednat. Mnohem uvolněnější, než když se čas od času objevila Haley, dokonce i ještě předtím, než se rozvedli.

Takže ať už to byl kdokoli, Hotch ho znal a znal ho dost dobře, a jakkoli už se sem ten muž dostal, jakkoli se mu povedlo dostat se přes všechna bezpečnostní opatření a přes kancelář plnou agentů, objímal ho, takže to nemohl být nikdo nebezpečný, protože Morgan Hotche znal dlouho a dobře a věděl, že by je Hotch nikdy, za žádných okolností nevystavil nebezpečí, nikdy.

A taky pro něj ten muž musel být důležitý, opravdu hodně důležitý, protože Hotch a všichni jeho kolegové byli přátelé, ale Morgan si nepamatoval, že by Hotch někoho z nich kdy objal. Jistě, kromě Reida, když ho našli na tom hřbitově, ale to bylo něco jiného, protože Reid tehdy málem umřel.

Takže tenhle muž byl víc než jen běžný přítel. Byl to přítel, jakého milujete naprosto oddaně, a pro jakého se umírá.

Hotch muže nepustil, ale ohlédl se přes rameno. „Morgane, okamžitě dejte ty zbraně _pryč_," přikázal.

„Hotchi…?" zamumlal Reid překvapeně.

„_Okamžitě_."

Morgan krátce zaváhal, ale potom přikývl a vrátil svoji zbraň do pouzdra u boku.

Ostatní neochotně udělali totéž.

Muž zabořil obličej Hotchovi do krku a kolena mu zadrkotala, ale neupadl, protože mu Hotch důvěrně obemkl jednu paži okolo pasu, absolutně přirozeně, jako by to dělal už mnohokrát předtím, a přidržel ho vzpřímeně. „To nic," zamumlal a muž neodpověděl, ale zvedl ruce a chytil se Hotche kolem krku. Prsty mu křečovitě sevřel sako, jeho skoro bílá kůže ostře kontrastovala s černou látkou, když ji pevně svíral, zarýval do ní nehty a nepouštěl, jako by se bál, že ho Hotch každou chvílí pustí.

Tlumeně vzlyknul.

Hotch pootočil hlavu, takže měl rty těsně u mužova ucha, něco tiše broukal, stejně konejšivým tónem, jaký by nejspíš použil, kdyby se snažil uklidnit dítě, které se právě vystrašeně vzbudilo z nějaké noční můry, a pevně ho svíral a tiskl k sobě, zatímco ho prsty jemně vískal ve vlasech. Aniž muže jen na okamžik pustil, pomalu a prakticky pozpátku došel k židlím, na jednu se posadil a Doktora stáhl vedle sebe, na druhou židli, ale nenechal ho jen tak sedět, přitáhl si ho k sobě, nepřerušil objetí a přitiskl si jeho hlavu na prsa, takže mu muž tlumeně vzlykal do předku košile. Ramena se mu chvěla a tiskl se k Hotchovi, jako by se v něm chtěl ztratit.

Hotch dlouze vydechl, sklonil se k němu a zabořil obličej do těch divokých hnědých vlasů. „Doktore," zašeptal.

Morgana napadlo, že tenhle vývoj události pravděpodobně není určen pro jejich oči, a podle těch několika vyměněných a naprosto nejistých pohledů od kolegů pochopil, že i oni si myslí totéž – že by se měli pomalu otočit a tiše se ztratit, aby Hotche a jeho přítele nerušili – ale něco jako by je drželo na místě. Možná ta podivná důvěrnost, s jakou se Hotch toho muže dotýkal, mnohem otevřenější než _kdykoli_, možná touha zjistit, kdo ten muž je a co se mu stalo a odkud ho zná Hotch a jak se sem kruci dostal a co tady dělá ta zatracená _budka_, možná jen zvědavost na to, co se asi stane dál.

A Hotchovi očividně vůbec nezáleželo na tom, jestli tam ještě jsou nebo ne, možná si jejich přítomnosti vůbec nevšiml, veškerou pozornost obrácenou na Doktora.

„Zase jsi nás zachránil, Doktore," zamumlal tiše a prsty mu pročísl vlasy. „Všichni bychom byli mrtví, nebýt tebe."

To znělo, jako by tenhle muž věděl něco o tom, co se stalo, něco o té cestě vesmírem a planetách na obloze a Dalecích, jako by to zastavil. Ale to přece nemohlo – ne?

Reid se na něj otočil s tázavým výrazem a Morgan věděl, že myslí na to samé.

„Udělal jsem tolik strašných věcí, Aarone," přiznal slabým hlasem a zabořil tvář ještě silněji do jeho hrudníku, protože se na něj nedokázal podívat. Dlouhými prsty obemknul Hotchovy paže, těsně pod rameny. Těžce oddychoval. „Tolik strašných věcí, od té doby, kdy jsme se viděli naposledy."

„To nic," zopakoval Hotch jemně. „Bude to v pořádku."

Doktor zavrtěl hlavou a odtáhl se od něj, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. Vzhlížel k němu, nahrbený a s rameny svěšenými, ruce pořád na jeho pažích, oči se mu leskly a tváře měl vlhké od slz.

Vypadal jako zvíře chycené ve světlech auta, jako někdo, kdo potřebuje ochraňovat.

A Hotch to věděl taky, pokud se dalo soudit z toho, že se zatvářil, jako by ho to bolelo, přímo fyzicky.

„Oh, Aarone. Devět set let a nikdy jsem se nepoučil," vydechl muž a hořce se pousmál. Hotch na to nic neřekl (ačkoli to prohlášení bylo tak strašně, strašně špatné, protože devět set let?), jen ho vzal za ruku a pevně stiskl, jako by byl na taková prohlášení zvyklý, jako by na nich nebylo nic zvláštního. „Rose, Aarone. Moje úžasná Rose. Skončila v paralelním vesmíru, uvězněná, bez možnosti dostat se pryč. Nikdy už ji neuvidím. Jack na mě čekal přes sto let, čekal, až se k němu vrátím, a já se na něj nemůžu ani opravdu podívat, protože když to udělám, něco ve mně křičí, že je celý špatně. Už nikdy nebude stejný, jako býval. Nemůže umřít, jenom proto, že mě potkal a přidal se ke mně a bojoval. Z Marthy je voják. Byla doktorka, Aarone. Doktorka! A teď je z ní voják, ochotný zničit svět, pokud tím zachrání vesmír. Jen proto, že potkala mě! Viděl jsem tolik bolesti a tolik smrti. A Donna… _Donna_. To ona vás zachránila. Ne já. Donna. Skvělá, báječná Donna. Ta nejdůležitější žena ve vesmíru. Zpívají se o ní písně, i na těch nejvzdálenějších planetách a ona si nic z toho nepamatuje. Nepamatuje si to, nesmí si na to vzpomenout, nesmí si vzpomenout ani na mě, protože by ji to zabilo, nesmí si vzpomenout na nic z toho, co udělala, žádnou úžasnou věc, kterou dokázala, nikoho z těch, které zachránila a kteří teď zpívají a nikdy nepřestanou zpívat písně o statečné Donně."

Doktor pevně stiskl víčka a sklopil hlavu. „Zničil jsem jim život, Aarone. Všem jsem jim zničil život."

Hotch polkl. „Mně ne," oznámil, hlas chraplavý, ale podivně měkký, a znovu ho objal. „Nikdy jsi mi neublížil. Ukázal jsi mi svět a ukázal jsi mi vesmír a čas a všechno to, co je tam venku a jaké to je, když na tobě někomu záleží, a já ti za to nikdy nepřestanu být vděčný. Nikdo z nás ti nikdy nepřestane být vděčný, ať už jsme kdekoli. Tvoje děti času," smutně se pousmál. „I Donna, i když si to nepamatuje. Bude se jí o tobě zdát, Doktore. To přece víš. Bude se jí zdát o hvězdách a o modré budce a o muži, který zachraňuje civilizace a pořád někam utíká a vždycky má ta správná slova, a možná, že zapomněla, možná, že tě nepozná, když tě potká na ulici, ale někde uvnitř to v ní pořád je. V nás všech."

Morgan a ostatní tiše vycouvali z místnosti.


End file.
